Noble Greylancer
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Lord Greylancer, Supreme Commander, Overlord of the North, Hero of OSB Moonbase Battle, Noble Among Nobles Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Quasar+ || Quasar+ Age: Over 5,000 Years Old (Greylancer Novel) || Over 10,000 Years Old (Nightmare Village) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see up to 2 Kilometers of distance with extremely high precision as well as having senses that warn of others and nobles can hear things several kilometers away), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, & 7; Nobles are stated to possess Eternal Life as well as being "Undead"), Regeneration (At least High; Nobles were stated to reform back even after getting Atomized with Atomic Blast of Plasma with all their garments and accessories being intact after reformation. Furthermore, Anti-Proton weapons that Vaporize protons are stated to be ineffective against nobles. Reformed back near instantly even after getting hit by one of the atomic weapons of OSB that disintegrated their aircraft without any trace),Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Can Survive in Space, Homing Attacks (Can throw his Lance which can strike down any target anywhere), Darkness Manipulation (Was stated to be covered in a "Dark Mist" amidst in the middle of a sunny hot day), Summoning (Can Summon his Lance), Energy Projection (Greylancer can shoot Particle Beams from his Lance), Aura & Fear Inducement (Greylancer can emit a ghostly Aura that can petrify others), Forcefield (Via Nobility Forcefields), Stealth Mastery, Can Survive in Space without freezing or suffocating, Information Analysis (Via Nano Sized Sensor Insects on his Chariot), BFR & Space Time Manipulation (Via Dimensional shot on his Chariot that destroys and BFR's the opponent into another dimension while Time becomes warped inside the vortex), Expert in Martial Arts, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Was unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura), Possibly many more powers and resistances via Von Hauptmann Bloodline Gifts || All Previous abilities amplified in addition to Non-Corporeal (Exists as an illusion given physical form by the data of Greylancer stored in Nobility computers), Forcefield (Can create Forcefields), Energy Absorption (Can absorb energy attacks in his Lance), Hellfire Manipulation (Can cover himself in Hellfire and even project it towards his enemies), Water Manipulation (Can control Water for offensive purposes) Physical strength: At least Building Level (Was able to physically push back D with his Spear, however, D was significantly weakened due to Rain and Sunlight Syndrome and moreover, D was completely unscathed by Greylancer's attack) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building+ (Superior to Baron Vlijmen Mayerling who is comparable to Novel 3 D), At least Galaxy via his Lance (Can draw the power of the entire Milky Way and was stated to have power equal to that of the "Thing" which contained power to easily destroy the Galaxy) Durability: At least Building+ (Can survive pressure which was described as being under a few hundred tons of stone) || At least Galaxy (Can hold off attacks from the "Thing" which not only had the power to destroy the Galaxy but also absorbed Greylancer's attack and redirected towards him) Speed: High Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed (Can casually deflect a raining barrage of arrows traveling at 34 Kilometers/Sec) || Possibly FTLx Reaction Speed (Can react to Vol 27 Base D although the latter was heavily weakened due to Sunlight Syndrome and the Rain) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Being a part of Nobility, he is gifted with their intellect and cunningness. Is a veteran and a master strategist who has led and won many wars) Stamina: Very High || At least Very High Range: Kilometers (One swipe of his Lance was stated to stated to deflect an entire army of OSB fleets) || Kilometers Weakness: Like most Vampires, can be Killed by driving a Stake through the Heart. Sunlight affects him badly and is lethal for him and his kind. Like other nobles, water too is a big problem where rain can heavily affect Vampires and even waist-deep water is enough to drown them. Standard equipment: His Signature Silver Lance, Nobility Forcefields, Dimension Ripping Bomb, his Chariot, his Time-Deceiving Incense Ring, his Noble Garments, and his Anti-Gravity Belt. Key: Noble V Greylancer || Nightmare Village Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Vampire Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Current Threat level: Tiger Category:Light novel Category:Protagonist Category:Flying Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Magic user Category:Shapeshifter